mummitrolletfandomcom_no-20200216-history
Kometen kommer
Kometen kommer er den første boka i Tove Janssons serie om Mummitrollet. Den første boka i serien var opprinnelig Småtrollene og den store oversvømmelsen, men den er senere blitt regnet som en førløper til selve serien, ettersom de fleste av hovedkarakterene blir introdusert i denne boka. Den ble første gang publisert i 1946 som Kometjakten, men i 1968 ble en bearbeidet utgave utgitt – Kometen kommer. Et japansk filmselskap har senere laget en animeversjon av fortellinga, Tanoshii Moomin Ikka: Muumindani no Suisei. Handling Mummitrollet og hans venn Sniff drar til skogen og følger en mystisk sti innover i skogen. Etterpå finner de en mystisk hule. De reiser så hjem igjen, og siden det regner, tilbringer de kvelden inne sammen med resten av familien. Livet går helt normalt frem til kvelden, da den filosofiske Bisamrotten dukker opp og forklarer at huset hans ble ødelagt da Mummipappa bygde en bro over elva. Restene hadde regnet tatt. Bisamrotten har tanker om det meste som skjer, og det deler han gjerne med de andre, som blir mer og mer engstelige. Plutselig ser de en komet på himmelen over Mummidalen. Mummitrollet og Sniff bestemmer seg for å reise til et observatorium i fjellene for å spørre en professor om kometen vil ødelegge verden. Etter en stund møter de Snusmumrikken, som bestemmer seg for å reise med de to vennene. De seiler videre mot fjellene og blir ført under dem av en sterk strøm. Der kantrer flåta, men de blir reddet av en hemul. De går resten av veien til observatoruimet. På en av kveldene forteller Snusmumrikken om snorkene, søsknene Snorken og Snorkfrøken. Mummitrollet tenker stadig mer på Snorkfrøken , og blir mer og mer forelska, til tross for at han bare har hørt om henne.Etterhvert finner de observatoriet og forskerne forteller nøyaktig når kometen vil komme. Følget bestemmer seg for å gå hjem for å være der når kometen kommer, og på veien hører de rop om hjelp. Det er Snorkfrøken som har blitt fanget av en kjøttetende plante. Mummitrollet redder henne, og hun og broren hennes, Snorken, slår følge med dem på veien til Mummidalen. På vegen hjem kommer de også innom en liten landsby og kjøper gaver til hverandre. Deretter holder de et stort selskap i skogen, før de fortsetter. Varmen fra kometen har tørka opp havet, så gruppa krysser havbunnen på stylter. På veien møter de Hemulen, som også blir med på vei til Mummidalen. Mummidalen er blitt evakuert fordi Bisamrotten har fortalt alle at kometen kommer til å lande akkurat i den dalen, men Mummimamma og Mummipappa har ventet på sønnen sin og Sniff. De gjemmer seg i hulen Mummitrollet og Sniff fant da de var på perledykking i begynnelsen av boka, og familien, Sniff, snorkene, Hemulen og Bisamrotten. Kometen passerer jorda, uten å komme nær dem i det hele tatt. Boka avsluttes med at vennene feirer og er glade. Karakterer som introduseres *Snusmumrikken *Snorken *Snorkfrøken *Hemulen *En hemul som samler på insekter *Bisamrotten Filmversjon Det ble laget en filmversjon av boken som en oppfølging av tv-serien I Mummidalen. Filmen er en animefilm, og ble laget i 1992. Kategori:Bøker